Love in the Shadows
by mandyyL
Summary: A continuation of the Paily scene in 4x19 Shadow Play. Rated M. One-shot.


_God, she's so beautiful, _I thought as I watched Paige walk over to my window.

"So many people in the city. . . why does it feel so lonely?" Paige wondered aloud.

"Are you afraid of being lonely?"

"I'm afraid of being alone."

I felt my heart break a little at Paige's words. She was the kindest, sexiest, most beautiful person inside and out that I had ever met, how could Paige think she would be alone?

"I won't let that happen."

She looked at me, with so much love in her eyes, but also fear. I wished there was something I could do to get rid of that fear for her. The truth was I felt it too, fear so intense it paralyzed me, but then I looked at her and I forgot all about the reasons we shouldn't be.

"I'm scared," she confessed in a low voice.

"Me too."

"What if people find out?"

"Then they will be insanely jealous of me." I looked Paige up and down. I could see the tears that were welling up in her eyes, and was suddenly made aware of the fact that I was on the verge of tears also.

"Of me."

"Of us."

Paige's eyes began to fill with something other than fear- desire. I couldn't wait another minute, and apparently neither could she. Our lips met and I felt a rush of lust take over. I brought my hands up to her neck and pulled her closer. It didn't take long for Paige to brush her tongue against my bottom lip, silently asking the question we both knew the answer to. I parted my lips in answer to her question. Her tongue slid into my mouth and I lost all control. She moved her hands down my shoulders and rested them on my lower back, pulling me impossibly close. I pressed myself into her with a slight moan that I had been holding back. Paige knew me like no one else, and as she moved her lips to my neck, the whole world fell away.

Paige's hands were everywhere. She moved them down, momentarily brushing her hands against my ass, then she moved to my stomach, slowly sliding up until she reached my breasts. I gasped and rolled my hips into her involuntarily. Suddenly Paige pulled away from the kiss and removed her hands.

I looked at her confused for only a moment before she huskily whispered into my ear, "Turn around." I did as she asked and felt her hands begin to slide the zipper of my dress down. She slid it down my body and I stepped out of it, leaving me in only my slip and underwear. Paige turned me back around to face her and crushed her lips onto mine once more. Kissing Paige was nothing like kissing a boy. It was soft at times, but aggressive at others, but every kiss left me wanting more. I was lost in her lips as she trailed her fingers down my hip to my thigh. Everywhere she touched left my skin on fire.

I tried to focus long enough to find the zipper on Paige's dress. I moved my lips to her neck as I reached behind her to unzip her own dress. She shimmied out of it and kicked it aside. I kissed back up her neck to her jaw and found her lips once more. After a moment, I felt her hands on my hips as she began to push my backwards towards my bed. She guided me backwards, never breaking apart our lips, until I felt the bed behind me. I bent my knees and sat on the bed, bringing Paige with me. Without hesitating, she placed her knees on either side of me to straddle me on the bed. She lowered herself onto me and started to slowly roll her hips as she continued our kiss. I let out a moan, considerably louder than the last. I felt Paige smile into the kiss as she slid her hands under my slip. She pressed her fingers flat against my abdomen and began trailing them slowly up. I pulled her closer in response. She reached my chest and began massaging my bare breasts. My head fell back and my breath hitched. She continued to palm my breasts kissed along my jawline and down my neck and began to lick and suck at my pulse point. My hips bucked uncontrollably and I fell forward against her shoulder as she started to pinch my already hardened nipples. "God, Paige," I half-moaned into her ear, "I love you so much." Paige removed one of her hands from underneath my slip and brought it up to my cheek. "I love you too, Emily," she said looking right into my eyes.

I smiled and grabbed the back of her head and pulled us together again. Paige removed her other hand from under my slip, but before I could protest she brought her hands to my shoulders and pushed me down gently onto the bed. She settled herself between my legs and I smiled up at her as I reached behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss. I moved my hands to her shoulders and pulled her into me. Paige being on top of me and kissing me and touching me was complete sensory overload for my brain. It was too much pleasure to take in at once. But I needed more. I needed Paige naked. I slid two fingers under the strap of her slip and pulled the strap off her shoulder. Then the other. She got the hint and broke away from our kiss just long enough to pull the silk material over her head a toss it to the floor. _God, _I thought_, she is a fucking angel._ Paige smiled at me, noticing the fact that I was gawking at her naked figure.

"I believe it's your turn, Ms. Fields," she husked as she leaned down a grabbed the hem of my own slip. I lifted myself off the bed to allow her to remove it and soon we were both left in just our underwear. I pulled her down onto me once more, and felt our breasts meet, causing both of us to groan at the sensation.

"How can this be wrong?" Paige asked, her voice full of lust and desire. I knew the answer. "It isn't. They are wrong." With that I moved my right leg in between Paige's thighs and lifted it up, making contact with her center. Paige let out a whimper and began grinding her hips on my thigh. She leaned down on me and started peppering my chest with light kisses. She moved to my left nipple and started sucking. My back arched into her lips and I moaned. Paige continued to grind her hips as she sucked and licked and bit by breasts. Finally, she began to move her hands in the direction I wanted. She reached the hem on my underwear and looked up at me, momentarily stopping her own rhythm of her hips. I quickly nodded, "Yes Paige, please," wanting nothing more than to feel her inside me.

Clearly Paige wasn't in the teasing mood, and I was so thankful for that at this moment. She dipped her fingers into my underwear with no hesitation. I shuddered at her touch, a familiar feeling starting to pool between my legs. She moved her fingers in small circles over my clit, and I moaned loudly as I began rolling my hips into her touch. "Paige. . . don't stop." my head was clouded and I felt myself moving toward the edge. "More. . . I need more of you," I pleaded. She smirked, but obliged and I felt two of her slender fingers enter me. I was now a breathy, moaning, mess at this point, being pushed closer and closer to my release. I could tell that Paige was getting close too because the movement of her hips was becoming erratic. Her head rested against my neck, both of us unable to focus on kissing.

"I'm almost. . . there," I moaned. Paige took this as motivation and increased her speed and started circling my clit with her thumb.

A familiar pressure was building even more, until finally, I was pushed over the edge. "Oh my. . . Yes. . . P-Paige. . ." Pleasure flooded through my entire body and washed over me. My back arched and I gripped the comforter until my knuckles were white. I tried to focus my eyes on Paige as I felt her body stiffen and she let out a moan that I knew meant she was coming too. "Emilyyyy!" She always screamed out my name when she came and it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard.

I started coming down from my orgasm, my breathing ragged and my heart pounding. Paige rode out her orgasm and then let herself collapse onto me. We were both damp with sweat from our vigorous activity, and we just laid there, both of us trying to steady our breathing.

After a minute or two, Paige rolled off me and I immediately missed the contact. I tugged her arm over me and pulled her into my back. I could feel her breath on the back of my neck. We had been laying like this for a few minutes when Paige lifted her head off the pillow and brought her lips to my ear and whispered, "You're right, there's no way this could be wrong." I smiled and nodded in response, feeling so full of love in this moment. Paige placed a soft kiss behind my ear and laid her head back on the pillow. She pulled me closer into her and we both fell asleep like that; in each others' arms, pretending the world wasn't the way it was, and if only for a little while, we were happy.


End file.
